


That Elusive Feeling

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's finally found what he's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Elusive Feeling

That Elusive Feeling

 

When they lay in bed together he would tell her jokes and amusing stories; sometimes he would even recite poetry but she usually had to beg for that. He still had it in him to be embarrassed over his human life. 

Sometimes he would sit behind her cradling her hips between his thighs and brush her hair for her; it was comforting to watch the brush in the mirror and see it move all on its own, it reminded her that Spike was there for her always, whether she could see him or not.

At night he would make her heart race, make her skin burn and cause her to cry out with unhidden pleasure at his touch; but only when she had completely given herself over to him did Willow realise the strength of his love and how all consuming it could be. 

Spike suddenly came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in the silky smoothness of her hair where he could breathe in the familiar sent of her. 

To Willow, Spike had always seemed so strong, so utterly sure of himself and so competent in everything he did. But it was the brief moments like this that showed her that he still had his weak moments when he needed her, not really to do anything but just be there; just be her.

His lips touched her temple and Willow smiled. “Everything alright, Spike?” 

Spike nodded his cheek moving against her hair. He wasn’t sure exactly how it had happened but it had; Willow loved him and she did it without question. Willow was the only one in his long life to not only accept him for who he was now but who he had been in the past, as a human and a vampire. 

It was hard for Spike to image life without Willow in it now. It was difficult to remember those lonely days and even harder nights when he’d had no-one with him; no-one to sleep beside, no-one to wake up with and no-one to hold in the dead of night if he needed to.

“I love you.” 

He would never tire of hearing it, always wanted her to say it, and most of all he always wanted her to feel it. This was love and Spike knew it, real love; the kind that burnt and consumed and filled you up because it didn’t just come from him; it came from her too. 

“Good. Love you too, pet.” 

Turning in his arms Willow looped hers around his neck and gave him a kiss. Smoothing his cheek she smiled, her eyes clear and shining with honesty. “I learnt what love was from loving you, Spike.” 

Something swelled in his chest and Spike fought to keep it leaking from his eyes like some kind of Nancy-boy, for this was the elusive feeling he had been searching for his whole life and never wanted to lose; the feeling of being totally and completely loved.


End file.
